The 28 Days of February
by bohemian.monkey
Summary: Marui and Akaya wonder why there are only 28 days in the month of February. So they investigate...


The 28 Days Of February

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, whatsoever.

**Summary: **Akaya and Marui question the other members about the 28 days of February...

Warning: Crack, crack, CRACK!

* * *

"Ne, Mura-buchou," Marui asked as he approaced his buchou was sitting in his bed. 

"Yes?"

"WHY ARE THERE ONLY 28 DAYS IN FEBRUARY!?" a certain curly haired tennis player screamed as he followed Marui into the room.

"Saa...why don't you try asking Yanagi?"

Marui and Akaya have been spending the whole day trying to find out why there are ONLY 28 days in February. And it still seems as if they haven't found out the answer.

"Did you bother to ask Jackal yet?" Akaya asked as the two were walking back to the school.

"Nah. He told me this really weird story about some person named _'Sei Barentain'_ ," Marui replied.

"_Sei Barentain_?" the younger student questioned. The red head just simply nodded.

"Marui-senpai?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why do you think there are only 28 days in February?" The red head shrugged. "Dunno. Let's just go ask Yagyuu. He's good in EVERY subject."

/----\

They found Yagyuu with Nioh in the library.

"Oi, Yagyuu! Why are there only 28 days in February?" Akaya just suddenly shouted. The old librarian glared at the 2nd year who just gave a '_what-the-hell' _look back.

"The only reason why there are 28 days in February, is because there just is!" Nioh replied. "And just because there are no one really cares about the story behind the whole damn thing!"

"Well..." Yagyuu said adjusting his glasses. "I can tell you that since there are 365 days in a year..." And then Yagyuu suddenly stopped.

"Senpai, what's wrong?" Akaya asked as the Gentleman stopped suddenly.

"I just remembered!" The golfer exclaimed as he picked up his bag. "My chocolates for Yukimura-buchou!" And like that he rushed off. And Nioh followed.

"We can ask Yanagi!" Marui pointed out.

"Right! Yanagi has a lot of answers!"

The two ran off to find the genius who was scribbling 'data' into his book. When he suddenly stopped, because his senses were tingling.

"Yanagi-senpai! Why are there only 28 days in February!?" Akaya asked again for the 3rd time. Yanagi raised an eyebrow.

"Well...since the Romans founded the very first calendars, however, the Mayans may very well have. But since the months in English are named after the Romans, I will just use that example. The Romans say that King Numa Pompilius added January and February. And since there are 12 months in the lunar calendar. But you see, Julius Caesar's calendar that we all know and use today, so..."

And after 5 minutes of Yanagi's lecture, Marui had a brain meltdown and Akaya was brain dead.

/----\

"I guess we'll never find out why February only has 28 days..." Akaya sighed as he followed his senpai.

"300 LAPS!" someone shouted from a far.

But there was hope. The two rushed over to see if they could find the answer from the one person they never thought could help them...Sanada.

"Sanada-fukubuchou!"

"WHAT!?" Sanada screamed. Obviously, Genichiroh-kun was not very happy. But he's never happy.

"Why are there only 28 days in February?" Marui asked for THE FIRST time. Sanada narrowed his eyes at the red-head who was smiling sweetly, and at the dark-haored brat who was muttering 'I hate Sanada' to himself. Either way, he still narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question? Can't you ask Yanagi or Yagyuu?"

"We already did. And no one could help us," Akaya replied. Sanada only raised an eyebrow.

"So they sent you two away just to torture ME!?" he fumed. Akaya shrugged and Marui had a 'WTH is his problem' expression.

"I think he's on menopause..." Akaya whispered. Marui snickered.

"Kirihara?" Sanada asked as he began to snicker.

"Yes, Sanada-fukubuchou?" He snickerd some more.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!?" the fukubuchou bellowed as he gaily-whipped Akaya into the air, taking along with him the 31st day of February with him. Marui stopped laughing and stared in awe.

"AND YOU'RE GOING TOO!" Sanada screamed again as he gaily-whipped Marui into the air with him taking the 30th day of February, now only leaving 29 days left.

And Sanada just began exhaling and inhaling heavily. Poor fukubuchou...

/----\

"How nice, Yagyuu!" Yukimura smiled as he was handed his box of chocolates.

"Hey, is that a shooting star?" Nioh pointed out as he looked out the window. "Oh look, and there's another one following it."

"Nioh..." Yagyuu began.

"Yes?"

"Is that even possible?"

/----\

Jackal was on his way home when he saw the two stars flying past.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again..."

-----

A few days later, Yanagi came up to Sanada.

"Genichiroh. Do you have any idea where Akaya-kun and Bunta disappeared off to?" Sanada glared.

"No."

"How strange. I was going to tell them the rest of the '28 Days of February' story..." Sanada's eyes widened.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" He grabbed Yanagi by the collar and gaily-whipped him as well, taking along with him the 29th day of February.

Sanada straightend himself up and dusted off his jacket.

* * *

Wow. Sanada just sent the three of them flying. Oh, and what Jackal meant by 'Team Rocket' is that Akaya and Marui were sent flying just like how Meowth, Jessie, and James get sent off flying. I dunno. This is the perfect example of what happens when you don't go to school for 2 whole days due to the freezing temperatures. Anyways, please review! 


End file.
